


Helping Hands

by Perversions



Series: Voltron Kink Fill [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, First Time, Knotting, i'm so gross and i'm so sorry, voltron_kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9918821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perversions/pseuds/Perversions
Summary: It's up to the leader of Voltron to help with the Green Paladin's first heat. He wishes it wasn't him, but it doesn't seem like he has much of a choice during a war.





	

**Author's Note:**

> okay, the person on the voltron_kink forum did put a warning for underage content... but i couldn't do it. i couldn't write pidge being underaged. but i loved the prompt. i was just going to write it for myself and never post it, but i figured if i wrote it, i might a well put it out there. which comes what i mean next:
> 
> while i didn't mention ages, it was on purpose. you are free to imagine them however you want. i wrote them in my mindset that pidge is of age. if you want to think otherwise, i cannot stop you. (˘ʃƪ˘)
> 
> dreamwidth prompt: http://voltron-kink.dreamwidth.org/2091.html?thread=660779#cmt660779

The only reason why he’s here is because everyone else is “inexperienced”. They’re not inexperienced when they going into the darkest halls of the castle to screw each other's brains out. He knows; he  _ always _ knows. When they return, he can  _ smell _ it all over them. They don’t even bother to shower afterwards, seemingly proud of what they have just done. One of them should be here instead of him. They came up with a compelling argument and his own were debunked swiftly without much thought.

Shiro taps his foot as he stands before  _ the door _ , hands on his hips. The smell is wafting through the cracks, stronger than when he smelled it from down the hall. Instincts want him to barge in and do what he must. To take what he’s ready to claim as his before any of the others had a chance to do so. He’s not the only alpha on this ship; even Allura had a chance to do it, if she felt like she wanted to. Honestly, he’d rather it be her instead of him. Where was she to stop them from making bad decisions during delicate times?

He’s been standing outside for too long. Any longer and he’ll lose what self control he  _ had _ for this. Shiro takes deep breaths to try and center himself, to reign in what little he may have lost just standing here  _ smelling _ her through the door. It’ll be far worse when he steps inside.

No truer words were ever thought. From the moment he steps inside the room, it overwhelms him. It makes him dizzy and he braces his hand on the wall to try and steady himself. He wasn’t prepared for this, wasn’t prepared for how  _ intensely _ she would smell. It shouldn’t seem possible to him, the smell far too strong from someone experiencing their first heat. Yet the proof is right before him, in more ways than one: the smell and in the way Pidge is naked and squirming on the bed, fingers rubbing against her clit.

Personal and moral instincts aside, it’s a nice sight to see. His animal instincts are thriving with  _ desire _ at seeing her like this. The voice inside screams at him to take her, to fuck her, to press her into the bed until she’s trapped and rut against her until he’s knotted inside her.

Striking fear into her during her first heat isn’t what he’s here to do. He’s here to… help.

“Pidge?” Shiro asks, taking a careful step forward. Pidge stops squirming, staring up at him through half lidded eyes. He rests his hand on the wall above the bunk. “How are you holding up?”

She squirms once more, moving to sit up on shaky knees. Her hands grab him by his belt and pull herself up just as she drags him down a bit. “I-it’s not enough… I need… m-more… So much more…”

Shiro swallows around the lump in his throat. This is wrong on  _ so _ many levels. He had known the Holt’s for a long time; he had been friends with Matt for  _ years _ and admired Commander Holt’s work. Someone else should be in here instead of him; someone who wasn’t as close to her family as he was.

Pidge rubbing against his stomach is what makes him break. How she nuzzles against him as her fingers dance along the edge of his belt. He knew the moment he would be here that he would break in  _ seconds _ .

Grabbing her shoulders, he eases her to sit back down as he kneels before her. “It’s okay. I’m… I’m here to help.”

The way she bites her lips and relaxes in his hands makes his cock twitch. How she just lets him ease her back down on the bed and lets him climb over her, a knee pressed against her needy cunt. Shit, she’s so  _ wet _ against him already. His mind wanders to how long she’s been laying here, touching herself and hoping that some alpha would walk into her room to take her. At least it’s him. It  _ should  _ be someone that the Holt’s trusted to help their daughter through her first heat. Even as he thought about how  _ wrong _ this was that it was  _ him _ .

Shiro pressed his face against Pidge’s neck, inhaling her scent. His hand wandered down her body and cupped at her small chest, teasing her nipple until it becomes red. She whimpers, hands clawing at his shirt, tugging in silent signals to get him to take it off. A threatening growl comes out of him before he can stop it. He wants her to lie still, to be pliant. Animal instincts have already taken over and he’s  _ gone _ .

Moving them so that he’s now in between her legs, Shiro presses his covered dick against her, drawing out a gasp that strokes his ego. He continues to play with her chest, pressing against her cunt and relishing in the way that she’s blushing and crying out for more. She soaks him through his pants and the desire to take her here and now grows. It’s a feeling he does his best to push away, despite it being tantalizing.

He rears back and works on shucking of his vest and shirt, Pidge’s hands grabbing at his hips in a poor attempt to bring him back down to her. Taking her hands, he guided her through taking his belt off, small murmurs of praises leaving his lips. Shiro took one and slipped it beneath his pants. She cupped him and he groaned, his dick twitching at how she bit her lip.

“It’s…” Pidge licked her lips. She was shaking, eyes trained on his bulge. “It’s not going to fit…”

“It can and it will,” Shiro assured her, laying over her once again. He bucked his hips against her touch, kissing her forehead. She continued to stroke and feel him. “That’s right. You’re doing good.”

“Am I?” she muttered.

“Mhm.” Pulling her hand out, Shiro moved down her body, peppering her with open mouth kisses. He left a bruises along her hip, one right after the first one. It looks good on her pale skin and he could feel the desire to leave more marks on her growing. Not right now. A time would come from that.

He moved further down until he reached her core. Pidge’s thighs clenched around his head and he stroked them. Shiro comforted her until she relaxed, her thighs spreading out more. She stared him down as he licked at her, a long swipe of his tongue that had her shaking. He licked every part of her, paying special attention to her clit and sucking hard. His eyes remained on her, watching as she shook and bit at her hand to keep her voice down.  _ That _ didn’t settle well with him.

Reaching up, he grabbed her hands and pinned them down to the bed. Pidge whimpered and her voice filled the room quickly. It echoed in his ears and sent a shiver right through his spine. His tongue dipped lower, pushing into her and making her arch her back.

_ Beautiful. _

Pulling away, Shiro moved off the bed. Pidge reached out to him as he removed his pants and briefs, freeing his cock from its tight confines. He grabbed her ankle and pulled her to the edge of the bed. She whimpered when he pressed between her thighs, his cock rubbing against her dripping cunt. Shiro waited for her to take deep and calming breaths, her chest heaving from the effort.

He nosed her jaw, leaving soft kisses along there. “Are you ready?”

Pidge swallows around the lump in her throat and Shiro can see her counting in her head. Ticks went by before she nodded her head. “Y-yeah… I want this. I  _ need _ this, Shiro…”

Shiro nodded his head and took himself in hand. He let out a shuddering breath as he pushed inside her, feeling her walls contract around his dick. She tensed around him and he kissed at the spot beneath her ear. “Relax, Pidge... “ He stopped, waiting for her to calm down. She took another few breaths, squeezing her eyes shut. The moment she was completely relaxed, he surged forward, pushing every inch inside of her.

Pidge shut her eyes and dug her fingernails into his biceps. “Taka _ shi _ \--”

“ _Shit_ ,” Shiro cursed, burying his face in her hair. Hearing his _actual_ name from her made his dick twitch. He breathed heavily, keeping still to get her adjusted to his size, even as his instincts screamed at him to _fuck_ , _fuck_ , _fuck_ , **_fuck_**.

She wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling him closer. “Okay, okay… I think I’m okay now…”

“You sure?”

Pidge groaned, burying her face into his neck. “Yes…! Shiro, don’t make me flip you over and ride you!”

He scoffed. Rolling his hips, he felt her shudder around him, her grip growing tighter. Funny how she gained confidence for only a brief moment. “I don’t think you’re ready to ride anyone any time soon.” But that would be something he’d like to see. Pidge riding his dick, body flushed and her hair out of place.  _ Another time _ .

Each push inside her had Pidge gasping. She tossed her head back, baring her throat to him. Shiro braced himself over her, forearm near her head as his free hand grabbed her hip. Had she always been this  _ small _ against him? Her breast fit perfectly in his palm. He could easily wrap her throat in just one hand if he wanted to choke her. Even her cunt was small, gripping him in a way that no other omega had before.

Whatever shred of his self control was left was  _ gone _ now. Shiro dug his fingers harder into her and  _ pounded _ away. Pidge whimpered from his roughness but made no move to stop him or even get him to slow down. Instead, she wrapped her legs tighter around him, pulling him in closer, taking every powerful thrust. He grabbed her leg and moved it over her shoulder, both groaning as the position opened her more for him.

Taking her hand, he moved it down to her clit. “Touch yourself. Go on. Do it.”

Her moans came out broken as she toyed with her clit, her fingers brushing against Shiro’s thrusting cock. The scrape of her nails felt better than he could imagine. It’s a show he leans back to watch. Watches as she continues to touch and toy with her clit, things she had done when she was alone, trying to calm down her heat. Pidge’s mouth dropped open as she cummed, her body convulsing and toes curling. Shiro stilled inside her, breathing hard into her hair.

His job was done. He could leave her room and take care of himself on someone else or his own hand.

That’s far from what he wants.

Shiro pulls out of her, a line of her cum connecting them together until it breaks. He grabs her by her hip and flips her onto her stomach. There’s only a small whine of complaint from the movement. In this position, hovering over Pidge with just his cock waiting outside her warmth, their sizes are even more prominent. He pushes into her swiftly, forcing her to arch her back.

Pistoning his hips against her, he buried his nose in her hair. Shiro could feel his knot catching on her. He was so  _ close _ .

“Your knot is so big…!” Pidge whimpered, grabbing hold of his wrist. He could smell her panic, feel it in her body as she tried to turn to face him. “I don’t think i-it’s going to fit! But-- _ oh _ \--it feels so good…”

Not like either of them had a choice. Shiro pushed on and on until it was finally in, inflating and stretching her cunt. Pidge screamed, her back arching as she pushed further down onto it. Each spurt of cum inside her had his hips twitching, trying to push more of himself than he possibly could inside.

He slumped against her, pressing her into the mattress as they came down from their high. She turned her head to him, kissing at his jaw. Pidge seemed calmer now. Relaxing into the bed and his arms as they waited for his knot to deflate.

It’s only after it does that Shiro realizes he  _ probably _ shouldn’t have knotted her...

**Author's Note:**

> i use to write a lot of hetero sex, but now i feel so awkward doing it. it's not stopping me because i should get use to that.
> 
> did i mention this? i should mention it again: while i didn't mention ages, it was on purpose. you are free to imagine them however you want. i wrote them in my mindset that pidge is of age. if you want to think otherwise, i cannot stop you. (˘ʃƪ˘)


End file.
